Adventure Time With These Fools
by SweetLove15
Summary: Myla is a demon who lives with Finn and Jake, and this is her life as she meets new people, and tries to figure out her feelings. My summaries suck but story is better! Takes place in episodes of Adventure Time
1. Slumber Party Panic

**Finn – 15**

**Jake – 31 *in magic dog years***

**Marshall Lee – 20**

**Bubblegum – 21**

**Basically everybody aged three years, unless I find that the age is perfect the way it is I'll leave it, and also I rather have the slight change of having Marshall lee in this instead because of the overflowing girls around Finn. I thought it would be nice to have another guy friend to talk to besides Jake but I love all characters of either gender ^-^ I don't own Adventure Time, *sighs sadly***

* * *

"Alright. Let me just add three more drops of explosive diarrhea."

I watched as Princess Bubblegum squeezed three droplets into the glass vial filled with green liquid causing a big puff of smoke to escape the glass. My face twisted in disgust as the scent traveled my way.

"Oooo…" Bubblegum and Finn awed.

"Hey Princess Bubblegum," Finn said, placing his elbows onto the stone table in front of them, "when we bring the dead back to life, will they be filled with _worms?_" Finn asked, his eyes growing in size from the interest.

I looked over at Bubblegum who was writing notes in her little notepad she had brought with her. She picked up the vial filled with the green liquid.

"No. If my decorpsinator serum works, all the Candy People will look as young and healthy as you do." She explained filling the injector with the serum.

Finn hit his hands against his chest, yelling out. She giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"Myla would you mind picking up that platter?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled, "No problem." I bent down, picking up the platter placing it on the table, removing the top. Inside a pile of pale brown mushy dough lay, a gap on the front shaped like a mouth.

"Old Mr. Cream Puff?" Finn asked surprisingly.

Princess Bubblegum giggled, "We used to date."

We watch her inject the serum into the corpse making it start to glow and overflow with green frizzing serum. My eyes widened.

"Something's happening!" Finn said excitingly.

We all watched begging for the serum to work. Finn crossing his fingers and Princess Bubblegum clutching her notepad tightly as I balled my hands up in fists.

The corpse began to raise moaning, green foam flowing out of its mouth, eyes, and the top of it head.

Finn pumped his fists in the air, "Algebraic!" He turned to me for a high- five but before I could give one Bubblegum's worried tone stopped me.

"Wait, something's wrong."

We both turned to her as Mr. Cream Puff shouted "Sugar!" Serum squirting from his eyes and mouth. Finn stepped in front of me to shield me from the serum that was flying everywhere. We watched as Mr. Cream Puff leaped into a giant test tube filled with the serum causing it to collapse and infect the whole cemetery. Candy People begin to rise from their graves to my horror.

Finn squeezed my hand pointing at the Candy People, "Hey, look, the decorpsinator serum is working!"

"No, this is wrong." Bubblegum said, frightened. "They're not coming back to life- they're still dead! The decorpsinator serum- It's incomplete!" She rubbed the head of a Candy Person that was shaped as a heart with a chunk of its head missing. It tried to grab at her causing Princess Bubblegum to flinch away.

"Rah! Must eat sugar."

Finn immediately went beside it, crouching down to push the Candy Person back in it's gave. "You're grounded, Mister."

"Oh, this is really bad." Princess said, her eyebrows casted down in concern.

"Well yeah it is." I said blankly.

"Well yes but they are going to be attracted to the Candy Kingdom!" She explained, my eyes growing huge.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Why?" Finn asked, his head tilting to the side.

I rolled my eyes again. Princess Bubblegum threw her hands in the air, "Because the Candy People are made of _sugar_, ya ding dong!"

"Gimme some sugar, baby."

I looked at the zombified Puff that grabbed onto the Princess. I pulled her in my direction, Cream Puff falling off.

"Chew on this!" Finn yelled kicking him in the face, Cream Puff flying in another direction.

Bubblegum giggled, "Good one, Finn."

I raised my hand, Finn giving me a high-five.

"Quickly, to the Candy Kingdom!" Bubblegum hurried. We followed her as she ran out the cemetery.

* * *

Finn and I pulled open the wooden doors that had gold encrusted on it creating swirls.

Princess Bubblegum was at the top of her castle ringing the bell to have all of her citizen's attention as she yelled, "All citizens of the Candy Kingdom! Report to the palace, immediately!"

Candy People walk in mumbling to themselves in confusion at the sudden urgency their Princess had called them for. I smiled kindly at them taking away some of the worry that was shown on the Candy People's faces.

"It's all okay. Princess Bubblegum will explain. No need to worry." I said calmly at the citizens that passed by.

"Alright, you heard the Princess, everyone in! Alright, no pushing, come on!" Finn ushered.

I saw Jake come running up to the door with Lady Rainicorn flying right behind him. "Guys, what's up?" Jake asked worried.

"The Princess will explain everything." Finn answered before I could say anything. "Tree Trunks, get those _hot _buns in here, girl."

"Oh, I hope it's not bad news." Tree Trunks mumbled worried while carrying in a small basket of cross buns that had steam lifting from it.

Finn and I close the door as Princess Bubblegum comes to stand with us.

"Did we get everyone?" Finn asked.

"All present and accounted forrr."

We looked up towards the dark red and green stripped colored piñata that hung at the ceiling, swaying slightly.

Finn smiled, "Thanks, Manfried."

"You're welcomeee."

"Citizens, "Bubblegum walked toward the citizens throwing open her arms, "we are assembled here in the candy foyer for a momentous announcement. Tonight we are all going to have… a slumber party!" Bubblegum happily announced.

"_What?"_ Finn and I exclaimed.

The Candy People cheered at the news, smiled appearing on all faces.

I looked at Bubblegum confused. "Princess-" Her hand came to a rest on my shoulder, it was firm, a silent way to tell me to wait. My mouth shut.

"Wait! What about the zom-" Finn tried asking to have Princess Bubblegum cover his mouth with her hand.

"But, Princess, the Undead-" Bubblegum covered his mouth with her other hand.

I grabbed his other hand as Princess grabbed one pulling the confused Finn towards her lab. "We'll be right back, everyone." Princess said.

I heard Jake cheer right as we shut the door making a smile melt on my mouth. I turned towards the Princess wanting to hear an explanation.

"Myla, Finn, the Candy People Can't know about the zombies."

"Huh?!" I said.

"Wha?!" Finn chimed in.

"If they knew, they would flip out." Princess explained hurriedly.

"What do you mean "flip out"?" Finn asked.

"I mean they would _flip out_." Bubblegum stressed. "A few days ago I told Starchy to bring me a larger corpse shovel so I could dig out one of the dead Candy People and I had already had one out testing what serum I had on it and it went just as wrong as this one and I left to go find Starchy to warn him but I came at the bad moment just as the still dead citizen came and scared Starchy so much he screamed, and exploded!"

"Candy People can explode?!" I asked surprised.

"If they are scared enough and not telling the Candy People about the zombies is so important that you need to promise, _Royal Promise, _not to let anyone find out about the zombies, ever."

"Okay." Finn and I smiled.

"No you guys. You both have to _Royal Promise_.

"Yes," Finn kneels before Bubblegum, placing a hand over his heart, "I Royal Promise."

Princess looks at me a serious look in her eyes. I held my hand up that hand a ring on my thumb and middle finger. "Royal Promise." I said sternly.

Princess nodded. "Now I must cloister myself in the lab and finish the equation to my decorpsinator serum. Myla and you keep the Candy Folk distracted and ignorant. Can both of you do that?" She ordered more than asked.

"Yes, your highness." Finn said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Good." She turns to leave for her lab. "Don't tell anybody about the zombies. Never ever." She said shutting the door to her lab.

"What about Jake?" I asked Finn. His eyes widened.

"Oh, wait! Can we at least tell, " Finn asked loudly towards the lab door hoping she would hear him just as Jake opened the door. "Jake?"

"Tell me about what?" He asked.

"You know about the outbreak of zom-" Finn started to say but I covered his mouth with my hand giving him a fierce look. His eyes widened realizing what he was about to say.

Jake chuckles from the door. "Alright you guys, what's going on?"

"Uhh, nothing at all, buddy!" Finn skips to the foyer while laughing awkwardly. I sighed in frustration at how obvious Finn was acting. Jake looks at me his eyebrow raised. I smiled warmly at him before walking past him to stand next to Finn.

"Hey, guys. I think you two and Bubblegum are up to something." Jake said expecting an answer.

Finn looked away nervously, "Ahha ah, what? No, no way."

I looked at Finn, frustrated at his acting. "Finn please chill out." I whispered in his ear.

"Whoa, you guys _are _up to something. Is it some sort of prank? Can I get in on it?" Jake smiled excitingly, his tail wagging.

"Jake nothing is going on its fine." I lied smoothly just as Finn announced about playing "Truth or Dare" to a circle of Candy People.

"Hmm…" Jake mused, I smiled again petting his head to ease him as I walked to Finn, sitting next to him. Jake sat on the other side of him.

I placed my hand on Finn's, squeezing it slightly. He smiled at me, a light blush dusting his cheeks before I removed my hand. He looked at the circle of Candy People around him before pointing to Chocoberry.

"Okay, Chocoberry, you may ask someone to tell a deep truth or a saucy dare."

Chocoberry smiled and looked at Mr. Cupcake . " Mr. Cupcake, truth or dare?" She asked in her heavy French accent.

"Dare." He said in his deep voice strongly.

"I dare you to take off your wrapper." She purred.

"Oooh." Everyone cooed.

"Hey seriously, man." I heard Jake say to Finn. "I'm your bro. Bros are suppose to tell bros everything all the time. What are you three up to? Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yep! Fine! Everything is great! Heh, heh." Finn said nervously just as took off his wrapper. "Except for that. Whoa." Finn said.

Mr. Cupcake stood proudly as everyone took in his true flavor. I giggled at the scene.

"Jake, truth or dare?" Mr. Cupcake asked.

"Finn do you wanna switch spots?" I whispered to him.

"Jake would bother me more if we switched it would get too suspicious." He said quietly.

"Well you aren't lookin so hot." I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not good at keeping stuff from Jake."

"It's okay I understand."

"Finn! Truth or dare?" Jake asked.

"Dare. Haha." He answered smiling smugly.

"I dare you…to tell me the truth about what's going on in your mind. What were you three talking about when you, Myla and Bubblegum were alone together?" Jake asked.

I looked worriedly at Finn as the circle of Candy People "Oooh" ed.

"Umm, ahh, the truth is, ahh…" He said, Please don't crack Finn. "That I'd rather play Dodge Socks!" Finn quickly throws his sock at Jake, staying on his nose.

"I'm not playing dodge socks till you stop dodging my questions. Hey…" Jake sniffs Finn's sock. My hands curl up in fists expecting the worse. "Old Mr. Cream Puff? Isn't he dead?" He asked quietly.

My eyes widened. He could smell that from the sock? I'm never gonna doubt Jake's smelling ability again.

I looked down at my hands trying to think of another way to distract Jake from wanting to find out about what they were saying. I looked around at my surrounding, my eyes widening once they land on a window where a zombie rises up from. Finn closes it quickly while still talking to Jake.

I bounced up standing in front of Jake smiling widely. "Hey you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Adventure time?" He asked.

"Nope." I giggled. "Time for Seven Minutes in Heaven! You're first." I said pushing him towards the closet door.

"Really?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yup. Lady Rainicorn! In the closet with Jake!" I called. She flew inside the closet with Jake, filling up the space.

I shut the door smiling at my idea. "But in seven minutes, I'm gonna come out and make you spill your beans." Jake yelled out.

I frowned before turning to Finn. "What are we gonna do?"

Finn ran a hand threw his golden blonde hair. "I don't know."

I looked down, scared, what if we don't fix all of this? What if everything goes wrong?

Finn cupped my face with his hands, lifting up my face to look at him, "Myla please it will be okay don't worry." He said trying to comfort me.

I looked away, squeezing his hands, "Okay." I said quietly.

"Umm, does anyone else hear that?"

We both looked at Chet. My breath hitched at the sound of banging.

"What? Hear what? I don't hear anything." Finn said trying to throw the attention off the noise.

The Candy People begin to mummer amongst each other as they all start to hear the noise.

"I hear something I don't understand… and it makes me scared!" Chet covered his head with his arms beginning to shake in fear.

"What? No Chet. You mean this noise?" I asked cheerfully as I turned on the radio, the party lights coming on instantly.

"Oh!" Chet said laughing happily.

I felt Finn place his hand on my hip, "Good idea." He whispered to me as he begins to dance with the Candy People. I sit next to Chet to keep him company before Finn is rushing at the door with a table.

"What is this game you are playing now Finn?" Chocoberry asked cheerfully.

I looked at Finn as he barricades the entrance door. "Uhh, it's…Blockado. Haha, the game of barricades. Come on, let's block all the entrances and windows!"

The Candy People cheer and begin blocking doors and windows. "Finn what's going on?" I asked quietly.

"The zombies are here. The game was just a way to block them from coming in but this won't hold them back for long. What else is there to do?"

"Umm…" I mused, looking around again at what to do, thinking fast. My eyes landed on Manfried. I nudged Finn, his eyes following the direction my eyes were looking. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "You're full of ideas today." He said, smacking my bottom lightly.

I blushed turning away from him, "Everyone grab a stick! New game! We're gonna smash some piñatas!" I yelled out.

"Whattt?" Manfried asked astonished.

"Except for you Manfried." I said sweetly.

"Oh, thank goodness."

I stand with the blindfolded Candy People, Finn runs to us standing next to me.

"Alright, everyone get together, I'm hanging the piñatas…" Finn said loudly for everyone to hear. I watched the zombies break through the windows and doors, my legs starting to shake. "They're all around you... Smash the piñatas!" Finn yelled. We all ran out smashing all the zombies. I slid under one, jumping up to smash it's head from the back. Turning swiftly and held up my hand, purple fire erupting from my hand, shooting at the zombie.

I smashed a few more, throwing purple fire at others. I looked around at the Candy People, seeing them sitting on the floor licking up the candy that fell out of the zombies.

"Yes!" Finn cheered.

The closet door swung open, revealing Jake and Lady.

"Seven minutes up yet? Whoa!" He yelled running to Finn. "What the nuts happened here?!"

"Oh, we killed all the zombies that Princess Bubblegum, Myla and me raised from the dead."

"Finn!" I yelled.

"Really?!" Jake asked.

Than everything froze. I couldn't move. I stood in the same position looking at Jake with his ears flying up in alert from hearing the secret, his eyes wide. Finn smiling, stupid Finn and The Candy People still eating candy from the zombies. Than everything started moving again. Finn and Princess Bubblegum were moving around quickly with bottles of orange liquid as they poured a drop on each zombie. Each one coming back fully revived and healthy.

"This is messed up but sweet." Jake commented

I laughed knowing it was true. Jake walked away towards Finn to go talk to him. Stupid Finn, just what was I going to do with you? I watched as he smiled at Starchy and couldn't help but let a blush form on my cheeks.

* * *

**Myla will talk more soon, there just wasn't much I could think of that she would talk but she will have more line no need to worry ^-^ Anyway thank you for reading please review and stay tuneddd! **


	2. Prisoners of Love

**I had also altered how Finn looks in this story and I will go into detail about it soon so you will have a visual ^-^ And I want to say a very big thank you to xXAdventureTimedaBossXx and Roberto for reviewing, I really appreciate it, and the encouragement ^-^**

* * *

I screamed as the frosty air blew at my face, nipping at my cheeks and nose. My brown hair flying behind me the faster we slid down the snow hills. I clutched onto Finn tightly while we stood on Jake's enlarged form for us to use as a sled when the other broke.

"Myla look!" Finn yelled excitingly.

I peeked over his shoulder and saw a horde of penguins not too far ahead of us.

"Penguins!" Finn and I yelled as we slid through the horde, picking up a few on the way.

We all continued to laugh happily as we slid through the snow enjoying ourselves. It felt nice to just hang out with them without someone being in danger or one of us getting into trouble like that other day when Jake turned lumpy and we had to go turn him back before sunset or he would have been 'lumpy like forever'. I was so glad Jake and Finn sat on it on time before sunset. I can't imagine them being lumpy. Finn turned around facing me while having a devious smile.

"What?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Ready to throw your arms up?!" He yelled.

"What? No!" I yelled back.

"Hell yes!" He grabbed my arms, taking them off him and putting them in the air before stepping away.

I screamed, throwing my arms down around myself, sitting down quickly. We fell through an ice tunnel, Finn and Jake laughing while I screamed. Finn came over, sitting behind me to wrap his arms around me. His laugh vibrating behind me. We popped out of the tunnel, the penguins falling off as we soared through the air.

"Ha ha!" Finn yelled.

"I'm a flying dog!" Jake hollered.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, clutching onto the dark blue sleeves of the jacket Finn was wearing as we headed towards the ground.

I shut my eyes quickly as we crashed into the ground. Cold snow falling onto my face. I opened my eyes as Finn let go of me, still laughing along with Jake.

"Who dares enters the Ice Kingdom?!"

We looked up from the crater to see Ice King standing at the edge, glaring down at us. His long white beard hanging down. I always wondered how he tended to all the hair that he had and how he could stand having a nose that long.

"Aww, Ice King's here." Finn said sadly.

"You know why I'm here? Do you know what "Ice King" means?!" He yelled, pointing at his golden crown that had three jewels around it.

"Yeah, I know what "Ice King" means: A big nerd!" Jake said, nudging Finn who laughed giving him a high five.

"It means I'm King of Ice! This is my domain! And you're violating Ice World law- Trespassing!" Ice King yelled at us.

I rolled my eyes. "Ice King, seriously? We're just hanging out, we aren't bothering anybody." I said while gathering a pile of snow in front of me.

"Yeah! There's a big sleeping lava man in our front yard, and he's SOOOOOOO hot!" Finn added.

"Mmm-hmm!" Jake hummed, nudging Finn while raising his eyebrows at him. I giggled.

"Wait, wait, no, I take it back. I mean, not like "sexy" hot." Finn said embarrassed.

"No, no, you do mean "sexy" hot."

"No, I mean-" Finn tried arguing before getting interrupted by Ice King.

"I don't care!" Ice King yelled annoyed while Finn and Jake helped me to build a small snowman. "This is my kingdom. You guys can't just scoot about on my land willy-nilly. I've got rules here."

Finn sighed, "Why don't you just try being cool." Finn said lowly.

"What?! I am the king! I am the king of c-cool c-co ca… That's it! Rise monsters of snow and go beat up Finn, Myla, and Jake!" Ice King shouted, pointing his lite hands at us while snow monsters crawled into the crater towards us.

Finn and Jake stood abruptly at the attack.

"Uh oh." Jake said to have only Finn laugh as he ran at the snow monsters. Jake ran beside him laughing as well to fight the monsters.

My hands erupted in purple fire as I sat in the snow, firing towards the snow monsters, melting all that walk towards me as Jake and Finn kicked them apart. I stood to go stand next to them as I melted down the last snow monster. I high fived them as Ice King angrily said, "Ooh, you guys are gonna get it."

Finn wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling my towards him as he wrapped his arm around Jake's shoulders, laughing.

"Heh heh, yeah." Finn said.

"Yeah, right, sure." Jake said chuckling.

The next thing I knew my surroundings changed to an ice cage with princesses all around Finn, Jake, and I.

"Finn! Are you okay?" An oversized raspberry exclaimed.

"Huh, Wildberry Princess?" Finn asked, than looking at stretched out rusty colored dog. "Hot Dog Princess? W-what's goin' on?" He asked confused.

A blog of neon green slime slid over answering Finn, "We're all prisoners, Finn."

Finn balled his fists up tightly, his eyes glaring daggers, "Ice King!"

"What?"

We turned to the front of the cage where Ice King stood on the outside, his face aloof.

"Why are you keeping these girls prisoners, jerk?" Finn asked angrily.

"You don't understand! I collect princesses because I want to marry one." Ice King shot back.

"The fu-" I was about to say but to have Jake stretch his hand across to cover my mouth.

"Well, why'd you capture six o them if you just want to marry one?" Jake asked confused.

"I'm collecting them all first to be sure I make the right choice. You're both too young to understand, but marriage is a serious thing and lasts forever. You can't just rush into it, you know?" Ice King explained.

"Ice King, don't do this. Just let the girls go. They don't want to be here." Finn reasoned lightly.

"Of course they do! I would have killed them already if they didn't want to be here." Ice king said angrily before smiling at the princesses, "Right ladies?" He asked, shooting ice lighting from his fingers while laughing creepily.

The princesses murmured a yes amongst themselves, scared of what would to happen if they answered no.

Finn sighed, "Don't worry, princesses. I pledge that Jake, Myla, and I will protect each and everyone of you and furthermore I vow to see all of you happily married to whatever sweet thing y'all want to be married to!" Finn announced proudly.

Slime princess threw up her small arms, a wide smile on her face. "Yay!"

Ice King grumbled darkly at the speech, a frown appearing on his face.

"Rad!" Finn cheered, taking off his green backpack, "All I need is something to spear Ice King with." He opened his backpack, beginning to search through his belongings mumbling what he searched, "Binoculars… toothbrush… water bottle…rope..." His eyebrows started to cast down, a worried look on his face, "sweater… trail mix… my flute!" He said, pulling out a broken, bandaged flute as he began to play it. A short, sweet, tone coming from the instrument. He threw it in the Ice King's direction but it fell apart before it could even get out of the cell.

"My flute!" Finn yelled.

I frowned, "Didn't that break on the last adventure we went on?"

Jake sighed, "Ah yeah Finn, you broke it when we tried picking the lock to that sad ogre's heart."

"Darn it!" Finn yelled angrily.

Ice King laughed, doing a happy dance and slapping his butt cheeks. "Nice try boy! Princesses, did you see? Did you see Finn fail?" He asked excitingly as he pointed at Finn.

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll get us out with Key Hand!" He stretched his hand into a key shape. " Hah- hah!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Ice King yelled, freezing Jake from the neck down in a block of ice. Jake's golden coat turning a light shade of blue. My eyes widened.

My hands burst into flames to melt out Jake but before I could my hands were encased in two blocks of lice, the sudden heavy weight making me fall. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Jake! Myla!" Finn yelled shocked.

"Eat it." Ice King said smugly.

"We… we're okay." Jake said, his lips quivering from the cold.

Finn yelled out in rage, "Ice King! You had better either set us free or come in here and fight me 'cause otherwise I'm gonna flip out!"

Finn ran at the cage failing his arms and legs at the Ice King through the bars but doesn't even touch him. I frowned.

"Oh, are you trying to hit me? Well, excuse me because I have to go potty in the bathroom." Ice King left through a tunnel that I supposed lead to the bathroom.

"ICE KING!" Finn screamed.

I glanced around at the princesses who were watching Finn, a frightened look in their eyes.

"Jake, do something." I whispered.

Jake glanced around at them to understanding. "Finn!" He yelled, getting his attention.

The red from Finn's face slowly drained as he turned to look at Jake, "Huh? Jake, Myla, are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he quickly walked over to Jake and me.

"We're fine, buddy. Calm down and tend to the princesses."

Finn's eyes widened at the realization. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, princesses. Slime Princess, are you alright?" He asked calmly.

"He held us here for weeks, questioning us about our favorite sports and quirky behavior. I've tried to tell him as little as possible." She answered, a distressed look on her face.

"I understand." Finn said quietly before turning to the floating light purple cloud like creature. "And, Lumpy Space Princess, how do you fair?"

"I'm bored, and I'm not having any fun." She said bluntly.

Ice King came from the same tunnel right at the time Lumpy Space Princess said she wasn't having any fun. "What? Not having any fun? But last night I read you the story of "Baby Whatsit and the Bottle Prince." Ice King said, holding up the small book he had read them.

I sighed. "That wasn't fun. That was lame." Lumpy Space Princess said. I giggled and earned a smile from her.

"Other princesses, do you feel the same way?" He asked.

The princesses murmured in agreement amongst each other, now that one of them was brave enough to speak up.

"Well, here, watch. I'll show you. We'll have some fun. Fun's my middle name." He said while going to grab his electric piano. Setting it in front of the cage close to Wildberry Princess. He played a small tune while humming along with it."Here, now, Wildberry Princess. I need you to play this." He said after he was done.

"I don't know how." She squeaked, scared.

"Well, come here, I'll teach you. Put your hand through the bars, atta princess, and uh…" He said guiding Wildberry Princess's hand through the bars to play the tune he had just played.

"I don't think I can." She said scared.

"Just play it like I showed you." He said calmly.

"Leave her alone, Ice King!" Finn ordered.

"PLAY IT OR I'LL SQUISH YOU INTO JUICE!" He screamed at the princess.

"Oh dear!" She said frightened as she played the tune he had showed her perfectly.

Ice King smiled, "Yeah, keep playing it. Now everyone pick up an instrument and play it. Oh, this is going so fun!" He said, throwing all kinds of instruments in the cage for the princesses to play as he walked to his drum set.

Ice King starts to play his solo on his drum set, out of key with the music the other princesses were playing. Finn growled, looking around.

"You got something in mind Finn?" I asked quietly.

"I've almost devised a plan. I'm gonna let him drum while I finalized the details in my mind." Finn whispered, his eyes closed in concentration.

I watched as Ice King continued his drum solo, his beats getting faster until he pushed his drums apart, laughing. My eyebrow rose at his behavior.

"Oh, that was fun!" Ice King gleefully said.

Finn hummed, patting his head till his eyes shot open, "Ah! It was fun! Hey, you should get some more fun stuff." Finn suggested.

"You're right! Good idea, Finn." Ice King agreed, turning to leave.

""Good idea" indeed."

"I hope they think I'm fun" Ice King mumbled as he left.

Finn turned around to face us. "Alright. I've got a plan for how to get out of here. First, Myla, you think you can melt out of those blocks of ice?"

I nodded, "If I had enough time."

"Yes, hide behind Jake and start now."

I nodded and pulled the blocks on ice that incased my hands while I scooted behind Jake, my hands started to turn purple, I hoped from the fire I was trying to conjure.

"Okay, everyone needs to be dancing and laughing and saying fun things like "Whoopee"! Okay, when the Ice King comes back, everyone play it up, like we want him to come inside the jail and party with us and then when he steps inside, wham, I'm gonna beat the tar out of him with these," Finn said, holding up his fists, "while you all and Myla take care of Jake. Everyone on board with this?" He asked.

The princesses mumble together in agreement.

"Sweet! Nice plan, dude!" Jake cheered quietly.

"I think if everyone saying "whoopee" the plan won't work cause he'll know we're faking it." Lumpy Space Princess commented.

"Uh, good point, LSP." Finn grinned.

"I'm gonna say something fun like "Oh yeah, I'm having a fun time! Oh my gosh, probably the best time I've ever had in my entire life!" She said displaying her example.

Finn nodded, "Okay here he comes. Everybody start dancing."

"Make way for the fun tray! Whoa, what's happenin'?" Ice King asked surprised.

I watched the ice blocks slowly melt away, pools of water forming at the sides. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I tried to make my hands grow hotter.

"What is this?" Ice King asked quietly.

"We're having fun! Whoopee!" Finn cheered.

"Because I left the room?" Ice King assumed.

"Because they like it here. Because they like you. Because you're a really fun guy!" Jake reassured.

"I don't get this." Ice King said slowly.

I lifted my hands up, finally free from the blocks of ice, red tinted my hands from the cold.

"Come on in here and party." Lumpy Space Princess lured.

"Wanna dance with us, Ice King? Come on!" Finn urged.

"Really? You want to dance with me?" Ice King asked surprised. He dropped the board game, "Wow!" he added, opening the cell door and walks in. I jumped up just as Finn jump kicked him. The princesses run out of the room, carrying Jake. I followed them quickly, melting the ice from him as much as I could as my flames torched lightly as the princesses hit the ice with ice tools.

"Are you still cold?" Jake asked worried.

I smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll warm up soon now that my hands are out of the ice."

"And I don't know how to help you!" Finn yelled at Ice King, "Probably because I'm just a simple dude. So maybe you should talk to someone with more life experience, like Jake!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Finn, what are you doing? Don't dump the Ice King on me!" Jake said.

Finn ran out of the jail just as he roundhouse kicked Ice King in the face, causing him to fall and hit his head, going unconscious.

"You all ready?" Finn asked.

We all agreed, Jake ran over to the window jumping out. We all ran over to see Jake enlarged and his legs stretched out. "Get on everybody. Let's get out of here." Jake called.

Everybody cheered, climbing out of the window and climbing onto Jake's back. Finn helped all the princesses onto Jake's back then finally taking my hand and helping me over.

"Myla, are you still cold?" Finn asked, worried.

I smiled reassuringly, "I'll warm up in a bit, don't worry Finn."

"No, come on." He held my hand and sat us down near Jake's head as he held both of my hands in his, blowing on them while rubbing them to warm them up, a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Thank you, for saving us Finn." Slime Princess said.

He squeezed my hands lightly, placing them in my lap before picking up Slime Princess. "You're welcome, Slime Princess."

"And remember when you vowed to marry us to the thing of our choosing?" Slime Princess asked bashfully.

"Yes…" Finn answered unsure.

"Well, I'd like to marry you." She said, smiling.

Everybody Ooo'ed while a frown found it's way to my mouth as I looked at Finn waiting for his answer. "Oh heh heh, yeah well about that…" He answered awkwardly before whispering to Jake, "Jake, help me!"

"Oh, eh… Slime Princess, you shouldn't marry Finn. He pees his pants constantly. All the time."

The princesses all said "Ewww." Together as I giggled.

"Oh, gross! Put me down! Put me DOWN!" Slime Princess ordered.

"Heh heh, "Finn laughed awkwardly, putting her down, "I'm sorry. Jake!" He said angrily, grunting.

Jake laughed as he continued to walk towards home. Finn held my hands between his again, rubbing circles on my hands with his thumbs. I smiled softly at him, keeping to myself that my hands had already warmed up.


	3. The Enchiridion

**To Malay-D in response to your question, Marshall will appear soon, he is going to be in the chapter Evicted! ^-^ I promise you will see more of Marshall after he is introduced, and to xXAdventureTimedaBossXx, We will see.. ^-^ I don't own Adventure Time, *sighs sadly***

* * *

_Finn's POV:_

Jake tossed me my black sneakers as I put on my socks. I placed them beside me putting on one. I smiled at Myla who walked into the room still in her night clothes that consisted of only an over sized long sleeved grey t-shirt that hung down to her mid-thigh, her hair up in a messy bun as she yawned, waving lazily.

"Oh look who's finally up." Jake teased.

"Yeah yeah." Myla said smirking, stealing a piece of Jake's bacon from his plate, ignoring his protests.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, tilting her head while watching me tie my shoe.

"Actually we all are." I said happily, I pointed at Jake's plate, smirking at Myla.

She smiled stealing another piece of bacon as Jake turned to grab the newspaper from BMO. She walked over handing me the bacon. "And where is that?"

"To his girlfriend's party at the Candy Kingdom." Jake said, hiding his face behind the newspaper. I glared over at him.

"Princess Bubblegum?" Myla guessed.

I sighed, "Yeah and she isn't my girlfriend." I grabbed my other shoe.

"Than I best get ready." Myla said, turning quickly. My cheeks burned as I caught a peek at her purple lace underwear when her shirt lifted a bit.

I shook my head, lacing up my shoe. Sometimes living with a girl could be so hard.

_Myla POV:_

We rushed out the door arriving at the party in time once we found Finn's favorite jacket. It had blue sleeves while the rest of it was white and having two little bear like ears at the top of the hoodie. I made my way around the crowd, dancing with Candy People here and there.

"Everyone watch! I'm gonna do a flip!" Cinnamon Bun yelled, gathering everybody's attention. I looked over as he stumbles backwards, falling and causing him to hit his head on the tower wall. I laughed along with everybody, going back to dancing with the Candy People until I heard Princess Bubblegum start to scream. I glanced over at the tower where she was dancing to see her falling.

"Princess Bubblegum's in trouble!" Finn yelled, running quickly to Princess Bubblegum.

Everybody watched as Finn dived to the floor sliding while holding out his arms just in time to catch Princess Bubblegum.

The Candy People gasped, murmuring amongst each other as they looked at their Princess concerned. Bubblegum smiled and fixed her tilted crown, holding up her hands, "Please! Calm yourselves, my people. I am safe!" She patted Finn's head, smiling down at him. "Oh, thank you, Finn. You truly are my hero this day."

Finn smiled. "Cool." I couldn't help the frown that melted on my mouth.

"Hero…hmmm…" Bubblegum put her hands up to her face, closing her eyes in concentration as she mulled over the word, "Heeeeeerrrooooo…Hey, I just thought of something!" She exclaimed.

"Uhh…What'd you think of?" He asked.

"I'll show you. Come on! We'll go through my secret entrance." She walked over to the other tower before turning around to face the crowd. "Alright, everyone. Turn around."

We all stared back at her blankly. She smiled at all of us, "Well, turn around. This entrance is secret." She whispered.

"Oooh." We all said together, turning around. I heard Bubblegum and Finn laugh quietly before it went quiet.

I turned around to see they were gone; pouting, I announced to the Candy People it was okay to turn around and go back to partying. I danced around with everybody again for a while till I heard Finn yell, "Jaaaaaaake!"

I looked up just as Jake wrapped an arm around me, throwing me up in the air. My eyes shut at the sight of the ground so far from me. They opened slowly just as my butt connected with something soft and hairy. Finn sat in front of me, fist pounding with Jake who we were sitting on with his legs stretched out.

"Where are we going?" I asked, waving down at the Candy People as we left.

"Adventure!" Finn cheered.

* * *

Finn filled Jake and I on what Princess Bubblegum had told him about the Enchiridion that was up on Mount Cragdor. The Enchiridion being a book meant to be for a hero that is righteous and filled with a bunch of information to help a hero.

"I wonder what kind of information is in the book." I pondered.

Finn shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

We walked over to the gate that surrounds Mount Cragdor. We were greeted by a small man dressed in a aqua shirt that reached down to his feet with a key hanging around his pale yellow neck and a large key strapped to his head.

"Greetings, young heroes to be. This mountain is called Cragdor. Its purpose is two-fold: To protect the Enchiridion and to test the heart of those who seek to possess it. Many noble challengers have entered the temple to pass the grueling trials that lie behind these walls, but no one has ever left here alive or dead! Only the truest most worthy hero can receive the heroes' Enchiridion and walk out these doors again! If it is you, friend, and I cannot say that I am certain, but you are verily welcome to try; However, first you must pass my riddle. My name is Key-per, and duly so for I carry the key to this door, but all is not how it appears, you see. Or perhaps you do not see at all. Perhaps the key is in you, young man, but you cannot use your brawn here. The door is magically sealed."

My trance was broken as Finn picked up the Key-per, shoving his head into the key-hole and turned him unlocking the door. I swear if it was me I wouldn't have waited till he was done talking to busy trying to keep up with what he was saying.

"Oh ho! You've unlocked the riddle of the door." He laughed, "Brilliantly done, young man! Please, reveal to me how you unraveled my clue."

Finn smiled saying, "I just thought you looked cute stuffed in that lock." I giggled.

"Oh, yes. That's how most people get in."

I walked along side Finn who waved bye to Key-per.

"You've passed the first trial, young heroes, but prepare yourselves!" We heard Key-per yell.

"I wonder how long that guy can talk." Finn said.

I laughed, "Who knows."

I looked over at Jake who sniffed at the air, "The Enchiridion is…" He dropped to the ground, sniffing the dirt before coming back up pointing ahead, "That way."

Finn chuckled, "What?! Dude! You can't smell the book from here!"

"It's in the castle on top of a mountain." He paused, sniffing the air more before crossing his arms and smiling smugly, "In a room." He laughed, tapping his nose, "Wish you had one, huh?"

"You don't even know." I said, earning a chuckle from Jake.

Finn's smile disappeared when he heard cries of help in the distance. He ran towards the cries, "This way!"

"What about the book?" Jake asked as we followed Finn.

"It can wait. Someone needs our help." Finn said, jumping over a pile of brambles but landing on his face as Jake and I landed on our feet.

"You okay Finn?" I asked, examining his face closely.

"Did you get brain damage?" Jake asked, examining Finn's head.

Finn jumped up, scrambling to get his balance, "I'm fine! Keep going! We have to hurry!"

We raced after him to see three gnomes trapped in a lava pit. One dressed in red attire, one in blue attire, and the last one in orange attire. Finn reached in, pulling them out and holding them in his arms, "I gotcha."

The red gnome smiled up at him, "Thank you for saving us." They fly out of his arms, his voice becoming raspy and deeper. "Now we can destroy this old lady!"

The gnomes fly over to a short old lady who is tied to a stake, "La la la la!" She sang off pitched.

"What?!" Finn yelled.

The gnomes zap the old lady with magic, making her disappear. My eyes widen as my mouth fell open in shock.

"Every time you say "what" we'll destroy an old lady." The Red Gnome said, smiling with all his pointed teeth.

"What?!" Finn said, shocked, as his eyes grew wide.

The gnomes zap another old lady, disappearing on the spot.

"Every time you say "no" we'll destroy an old lady."

"No! Wai-" Finn said, beginning to panic.

I watched in horror as the gnomes zapped three more old ladies.

"Please…" Finn pleaded quietly.

The Red Gnome zaps another old lady.

"Don't destroy…"

The Orange Gnome zaps an old lady.

"Anymore…"

The Blue Gnome zapped another one.

"Old women."

"Every time you look sad we'll destroy a big old woman!" The Red Gnome said as they all flew over to a very large old lady with a tattered red dress on.

I looked away as the old lady screamed in pain.

"Hey, guys. Every time he's a big wuss, let's destroy an old lady." The Red Gnome laughed, the other two agreeing with him.

"Finn." I said quietly as he ran off. I ran after him as Jake yelled at the gnomes. Finn sat on a large flat rock, he faced the pond that was in front of him. His shoulders slouched as he watched the water.

I sat down next to him just as Jake came walking toward us, "You alright Finn?" I asked quietly.

"No way. Those old ladies are destroyed because of me. I'm not righteous. I'm wrongteous. Stupidteous." He said glumly, throwing a small rock at the pond, as it skipped across the water, hitting a tree and bouncing back into the pond.

Jake patted his back, "Awww. Don't let those gnomes and their illusions get you down. They're just gnomes and illusions."

"Illusions?" Finn asked as I scooted over, making room for Jake and his wisdom.

"Yeah, man. Think. What would regular, old, sweet ladies be doing wandering the hills of Mount Cragdor?"

"Maybe they're lost?" Finn said, looking down sadly.

Jake laughed, "No way. This place is designed to mess you up. To mess with your head. None of this is real. It's all just trials to test your heroic attributes."

"Hmmm… hmmm!" Finn hummed, a small smile forming on his mouth.

"Ready to get that book?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Finn cheered, smiling at Jake whom he fist-pounded with, "Thanks Jake." He said quietly.

Jake laughed and my mouth dropped open again as a giant swopped down and ate Jake.

"Jaaaaaaaake!" We screamed.

"You cannot pass!" The ogre announced, his hands on his waist.

"Give us back our friend!" I yelled.

"No!" He yelled back.

We saw Jake pop out of the ogre's nostril, smiling, "It's okay, you guys! I can get out!" He called down but got sucked in.

"Let Jake go, or I'll…" Finn ran over to the giant ogre's foot, kicking it repeatedly, "I'll kick your foot!"

The ogre laughed, "It is impossible for you to hurt me!"

Jake popped out of the ogre's ear, laughing, "Don't worry, you guys! I found another way- oof!"

The ogre shoved his finger into his ear, shoving Jake back inside.

"Finn, climb up his pants and get to that back pocket, he's got a wallet in there." I instructed him.

"What's that gonna do?" Finn asked.

"Don't question me." I said.

Finn ran over to the ogre's leg, climbing up the pants and I ran behind the ogre, hiding.

The ogre burped, "I think your dog finally fell into my stomach. Hey… Where'd you all go?" He asked, looking around him.

"I got your wallet, man!" Finn yelled, pulling out a dollar from his wallet, grabbing the opposite edges of the dollar and gliding away.

"No! My big money! Give it back!"

"Give me back my friend!"

"But I killed him already!" The ogre protested.

"I'll give you your dollar! Here's your dollaaaaarrrrr!" Finn yelled in rage, gliding back to the ogre and kicking him on his stomach.

I quickly ran out of the way as white liquid throw up erupted from the ogre's mouth, Jake coming out of it. Finn wrapped his leg around Jake, taking him, gliding down a little for Jake to stretch out his arm to grab hold of me and glide away.

Finn yelled out as we landed at the top of the mountain, landing at the entrance. "Dude! You just flew us all the way to the top! Wait a minute." Jake said, sniffing at the air, "I can smell the book right through this door."

I looked over at the pink giant ogre who was crying in the distance, "You're under arrest for stealing my dollar!" he hollered, crying again.

"Just a minute, guys." Finn said, folding the dollar into a paper airplane and launching it towards the ogre.

The ogre clutched the dollar happily, "My dollar!" He laughs happily, dancing with the dollar a bit.

I smiled softly at Finn, "That was righteous Finn."

Finn smiled, a light blush coming to his cheeks, "Thanks, Myla. Now, Jake, sniff out that book or me."

"You got it!" Jake cheered.

Finn picked up Jake, walking into the temple as Jake guided us through the hallways with his sniffing. Jake pointed at the double wooden door. Finn pushed open the door, holding it open for me. We all awed at the hallway that had a long red rug leading to another door, and wooden pillars with arms sticking out of holes holding knifes. Myla guessed it was most likely the others that tried to get the Enchiridion.

"Congratulations, Finn the human." We all looked at the purple fog at the end of the hallway, a dark figure coming forward, "You must be truly righteous to have made it this far." A skeleton dressed in a tattered pale blue robe came out of the fog.

Finn handed me Jake, "Thank you." He said to the dark magician.

"Now! Enter my brain-world, and I will show you some aspect of yourself that you're not entirely aware of."

The room exploded in gray smoke before clearing away, we saw the dark magician staring at Finn who stood in front of him with his eyes closed.

I looked down at Jake, "What do you thinks going on?"

He shrugged as I placed him down on the floor, "Maybe another trial?"

We watched quietly as Finn hands formed into fists, lighting smacking the air. They came to a rest beside him. "Never." He said quietly, Jake and me glanced at each other confused, "Never. Never!" He yelled, running at the dark magician, kicking him in the crotch, to which the cloak falls to the ground, red fog pouring out.

The wooden doors behind where the dark magician used to be open, the Key-per coming out dressed as the devil. "Congratulations, Finn the human. Now you have truly reached-"

"Never!" Finn shouted, punching the Key-per in the stomach.

"Ooh!" Key-per fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Finn!" I gasped.

"Oh, no! Mr. Key-per! I-I'm sorry."

I crouched down beside Finn helping Key-per up, "Why are you dressed in that little devil costume?"

"These are my pajamas. I was getting ready for bed." Mr. Key-per huffed.

A large Minotaur ran in, having dark orange skin, two sharp horns curving inwards, a large gauge piercing, and a sword on his large belt. "Finn, Myla, Jake you made it!"

"Are you another trial?" Finn questioned.

"Trial? Oh, no!" The Minotaur laughed, "I'm Mannish Man, The Minotaur."

Finn gasped, "The manly Minotaur from Princess Bubblegum's story!"

Mannish Man laughed, flexing his muscles at us, little arms appearing on his large arms also flexing.

"Dam." I said quietly, impressed.

"So, can I check out the Enchiridion? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Finn asked, bouncing on the tips of his toes in excitement.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go check it out." Mannish Man said, waving us over as he ran outside.

We walked over to the picnic table, with a checkered white-pink table cloth, three plates out, three golden cups filled with juice, and a bowl of spaghetti with meatballs.

I slide into the wooden bench, Finn sitting on my left and with Jake on my right.

"We've been watching you guys on our magical viewing globe. Have some juice. There's grape and apple and the gatekeeper made spaghetti." Mannish Man said, motioning to Key-per who scooped up some spaghetti with his red pitchfork. "And… Alright, Finn. Are you ready for this?" He asked.

He pulled out the Enchiridion, making a small explosion sound with his mouth, I giggled.

"The Enchiridion!" Finn cheered.

Mannish Man held out the book to Finn, "You deserve it, Finn"

"Really?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah, Finn. You're the goodest of heart and most righteous hero I've seen here. Tenderness, ingenuity, bravery, nard-kicking ability, and when you took that giant ogre's dollar…" Mannish man burst out laughing; I nudged Finn who smiled at me, pink dusting his cheeks from the praise, "Oh, man! The Key-per nearly fainted!"

Mannish Man put his arm around Key-per who smiled, "It's true!"

Jake laughed, "Hey! Crack open that book and read something for fun's sake, alright?"

"Oh, yeah!" Finn said, standing up to open the big book to a random page, his eyes widening at the page. He chuckled, trying to close the book.

"What'd it say Finn?" I asked, curious.

Princess Bubblegum appeared in the magical viewing globe, "Yeah. What does it say, Finn? Mannish Man won't tell me." She said, glaring at Mannish Man.

Mannish Man shielded his mouth with his hand as he whispered to Finn, "Hey. Don't tell her, Finn."

Finn crossed his arms once he placed the book down on the table, blushing, "It doesn't say anything Princess."

"Mannish Man!" Princess scowled.

Mannish Man shrugs at Princess Bubblegum, as if he doesn't know. I laughed along with Finn and Jake.

Oh I'm so looking through that book when we get home.


	4. Ricardio The Heart Guy

**Thank you so much for reading this, and thank you to Roberto for the supportive reviews ! I dont own Adventure Time, *sighs sadly***

* * *

I laced up my white sneakers that reached a bit above my ankle after putting on my jean shorts and my white t-shirt that says 'Running Wild' on the front, upstairs. I put on my six flat golden rings that each had a different small colored gem stones around it that I wear every day.

The red gem was placed on my thumb, the green gem was placed on my middle finger, and the blue gem was placed on my ring finger all on my right hand. The orange gem on my thumb, the black gem on my index finger, and the pink gem on my ring finger all on my left hand.

Slumping down on my side of the couch, I watched Finn concentrate on the small white paper he had in front of him that he was currently folding. Honestly I wasn't in a partying mood for the party Princess Bubblegum was throwing for us tonight. I was still upset over what she had said when we saved her from the Ice King. _'Thanks for saving the day, yet again boys.'_

A frown set on my lips the more I thought about it. I didn't act entirely like a boy. I still cared about my hair, clothes, I have manners, I cross my legs, and I still acted like a lady. Finn blushing when Princess hugged him didn't help my mood either.

"Ready to go? It's party time!" Jake cheered.

I silently got up from my seat and put on my brown leather backpack, leaving before Finn and Jake to walk to the Candy Kingdom as Jake rushed Finn to get ready.

* * *

"Hey, everybody. Finn and Jake are here."

I turned in my seat at the table lined with different foods and drinks to see Finn and Jake enter behind Peppermint butler. I would have thought that at that announcement, everybody would have taken their attention off of that weird heart shaped guy but it hadn't. Everybody attended was still focused on what he was doing to Lumpy Space Princess.

"Who's ready to party?!" Jake called out excitedly.

Finn and Jake come to stand next to me, "What's everybody looking at?" Finn asked, staring at the crowd of princesses and Candy People.

"Go look for yourself." I said, turning back to the table and picking up strawberry flavored taffy as they walked to the crowd of people to watch.

The crowd cheers after a while and following shortly after trumpets are played announcing the arrival of bubblegum herself. I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my water.

"Greetings, party-goers! Glad you could all make it!" She announced as Peppermint butler set her down from carrying her.

Finn quickly walked over, a paper crane in his hands as he smiled at her. "Princess bubblegum! Princess. I just wanted to thank you for-"

"Oh, my gosh! PB, ya gotta check out this super cute guy. You're gonna love 'em" LSP interrupted, taking Princess Bubblegum's arm and dragging her away to lead her to the weird guy.

"This is… Oh. Oh, my gosh. I don't even know your name." Lumpy Space Princess failed to greet.

"Ricardio." The heart shaped guy said, taking Bubblegum's hand in his, "Ricardio at your service. I've been waiting_ all_ evening to meet you, Princess." Ricardio said, kissing her hand.

'Of course he has. Another guy falling head over heels for this pink candy.' I thought bitterly.

"I've heard you appreciate technology. Have you ever used the balbaflonic laser align the hybernotalist rift in the bubaflon plasmodial formation?" He asked her casually.

"Whoa! No, I haven't!" She answered surprised, music started playing in the room, everybody taking their attention off of PB and Ricardio to go to the dance floor. "Wanna continue this conversation on the dance floor?" She asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Princess." Ricardio said, leaving to go to the dance floor with her.

"Why didn't the princess invite me to dance?" Finn asked confused and if I wasn't mistaken a hint of jealousy was in there to.

"If you wanna dance, just go dance." I said, taking another piece of taffy as Jake sat in the seat next to me.

"But now she's dancing with him!" Finn argued, glaring at the couple, "I feel… weird." He said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Jake smirked while scratching his chin. "Huh, it sounds like you're dealing with some new emotions you don't understand… like jealousy."

Finn snapped his gaze to Jake, "I'm what? No, man, no-"

"Look, man, just go out there and get down!" Jake encouraged, pushing Finn onto the dance floor.

I chewed on my taffy, watching Finn silently, "Jake, you think he would have a chance with Bubblegum?"

He glanced over at Finn, who was now supporting a worried look, "Truthfully… I have no clue."

"They're talkin' about science, man! I can't compete with that!" Finn said as he rushed back to the table.

"Do the Science Dance!" Jake said, "Remember it? It was sorta like this." Jake said, moving his arms and legs stiffly.

"You think that'll work?" Finn asked, doubt coating his voice.

"Yeah! Probably." Jake said, shrugging his shoulders. Finn sighed sadly but to have Jake push him towards the dance floor again, "Do it, man! You're a pro!"

"Okay you're up next for advice." Jake said, as we watched Finn dance in front of Bubblegum and Ricardio.

I laughed, "Maybe I'll be better at it."

"Actually that's true, you are a girl."

"When did I ever stop?" I asked grumpily as I drank my water.

Jake looked over at me confused but looked over at Finn again as he screamed, "I'M WEIRD!" gathering everybody's attention at the outburst.

"This is goin' bad." Jake said, surprised at Finn's outburst. He dragged Finn over to my seat, the party continuing.

"Wow, what happened out there?" I asked, chewing on a small gummy bear.

"Ugh… I don't know! I was trying to warn her, but she twisted my words around and-"

I smirked, "Yeah. Girls will do that Finn. They will twist your words around to use them against you just to prove a point that they were right and you were wrong. Also Bubblegum is super smart so there is no way out of that."

"I know she is! And I can't shake this weird feeling about Ricardio. I think he's… a villain." Finn said, watching Bubblegum and Ricardio who were outside on the balcony laughing.

"Why?" Jake asked, "Is it because his face is so boldy and dramatic?" Jake asked, molding his face to look like Ricardio's.

"No! I can feel it in my gut! He's up to something sinister!" Finn declared.

"You sure what you feel isn't romantic rivalry?" I asked.

"I'll prove he's a villain!" He said, his cheeks flushed.

"How?" Jake asked, confused.

"Stakeout."

* * *

"Are they out yet?" I asked, looking through my small bag of candy I managed to fill up before we left to sit at the top of a roof to watch for Princess Bubblegum and Ricardio.

Finn sighed annoyed, "No, Myla. I'll tell you when they come when they come." Finn said, looking through binoculars I had stashed away in my backpack.

I shrugged, putting my bag of candy in my backpack.

"Here he comes!" Finn said, leaning forward, "They're talking."

"Lemme see," Jake said, grabbing the binoculars from Finn, placing them up to his eyes, "I can read lips." His voice pitched up, mimicking Princess Bubblegum, "Hey, shorty, you should pick your boogers then fart!" His voice dropped, mimicking Ricardio, "You look kind of like a big pink baguette!"

I laughed, clutching my stomach, as Finn took back the binoculars, glaring at both Jake and me, "Get serious you guys! This is life and death!" Finn said, angrily.

"Is it?" Jake asked, "Don't get me wrong. I'm all about stakeouts and spying on this guy, but what if he's not a villain? What if he just looks wicked?"

I nodded, "That's true. Some people just look wicked but are really nice. Like my friend Cassandra."

"I gotta trust me gut." Finn said, looking through the binoculars again.

"Hmm." Jake mused, grabbing his gut.

"He's on the move! Let's roll!" Finn said, tossing me my binoculars. Finn and I ran off the roof for Jake to wrap his arms around us, swinging from house to house to land on top of one of the Gumball Guardians' head. Jake placed us down, I handed over the binoculars to Finn, who immediately puts them to his eyes, "I see him. He's holding rope and going into the trash. He's smashing bottles!" Finn said, his voice raising in panic, "And pretending to stab someone!"

I glanced over at Jake who was holding his gut, "So… he's recycling… or what?"

"Or he's going to a hobo war." I suggested.

Finn took off the binoculars, looking at us in disbelief, "I think your guts are a little naïve." He puts back on the binoculars as I stuck my tongue out at him, "Holy shit! He's… he's with the Ice King! They're shouting something!" Finn stays quiet for a moment and I wonder how the Gumball Guardian hasn't told us to get off his head yet, "Ricardio is tossing him in the dumpster and running away!"

Jake and I jumped up, high fiving, "We were right!"

"He is a good guy who's just cursed to look suspicious!" Jake said, holding his gut, smiling, "You and me, gut! Together forever. Solvin' crimes and makin' up rhymes." He said, rubbing his gut as I giggled.

"No way." Finn said standing up, handing me my binoculars, "This just proves he's a super villain! More powerful than lesser villains like the Ice King!" Finn said, I rolled my eyes.

"You just can't be wrong, can you?" I asked.

"Not with a gut like mine." Finn shot back.

"Your gut says he's evil, our gut says he's good, why not put our guts together and end this funky feud!" Jake sang out as him and Finn danced a little with their arms while I quietly laughed.

"Then it's settled! We're gonna confront Ricardio face- to- face and prove he's evil." Finn agreed, throwing his arms over both Jake's and mine shoulders.

"Or good!" I argued.

* * *

Finn, Jake, and I wait behind an ally. Finn on look out as Jake and I waited for his signal. He quickly walked in the middle of the candy street, waving Jake and me over. I stood on his left as Jake stood on his right.

Ricardio, who was glancing behind him suspiciously, ran smack into Finn's leg. "Oof!"

"So what're you doin', Ricardio? Are you evil?" Finn interrogated badly.

"Or nice with an evil face?" Jake added in.

"That's none of your business." Ricardio said, defensively.

"The safety of Princess Bubblegum is my business!" Finn argued.

"Yeah, we just wanna know if you're evil or not. So if you could answer we'll be on our way and you can get back to whatever hobo war or whatever thing you got going on there." I said lamely.

"Oh, yeah?" Ricardio asked.

"Yeah." We all answered.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked again, his voice raising slightly.

"Yeah. Yes!" Jake said, slightly annoyed.

"You stay away from Princess Bubble with all that stuff!" Finn ordered.

"Now that my plan is nearly complete, there is no way you could stop me."

"I could stop you if I wanted." Finn said hotly.

"Oh, yeah?" Ricardio asked, I rolled my eyes knowing he was gonna do it again.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeahh?!" He said, his voice raising.

"YEEAAHH!" Finn yelled, punching Ricardio in the face, knocking him down.

"What's going on here?"

We looked up to see Princess Bubblegum walking towards us, I threw my hands up, "Of course you choose to show up now." I mumbled, angrily as I turned around.

"Princess?!" Finn asked, surprised.

"Ricardio?!" Princess gasped, leaning down to look at Ricardio.

"Yes… I'm alright, Princess." Ricardio said weakly.

"Finn… why'd you do it?" Bubblegum asked sadly.

"He was gonna hurt you with all those ropes and bottles!" Finn tried to defend himself.

"These were for our balbaflonic laser." She said, angrily.

"It's not all his fault, Princess. I might've looked a little threatening." Ricardio said, defending Finn.

I tried to hold back my smile, knowing Finn wouldn't win this one. "Finn… you shouldn't punch brainiacs." Princess said, helping Ricardio up, "You know how fragile they are! You gotta stop this jealous business." She scowled.

"But… " Finn attempted lamely but to have Princess Bubblegum turn and walk away with Ricardio in hand, "C'mon, Ricardio. I'll patch you up and give you candy."

Finn sighed sadly once they were out of eyesight, "She hates me now, I was totally wrong about Ricardio."

"No, Finn!" We snap our heads in the direction of a dark alleyway where the Ice King limped out of it, "You were not wrong. He is evil!" Ice King wheezed, collapsing on the floor.

Finn ran over to him, glaring down at him, "Ice King! What do you know about this? Tell me or I'll do something!" Finn said angrily, clutching the front of the Ice King's shirt.

"Hold up, Finn!" Jake said, holding back Finn, "The Ice King looks sorta damaged." He said, looking over the Ice King.

"I don't care! I only care about Ricardio."

"Well if you hit him he won't be able to tell us now will he? Cause I mean dam, he does look messed up." I said, smacking Finn's hand away from the Ice King's shirt.

"My enervated condition has everything to do with _him. _I was trying to cast a spell that would give me control over Princess Bubblegum's heart!... But I messed it all up… and lost control of mine. He planned to rip out Princess Bubblegum's heart… to make it his bride. Without my heart, I grew weak. But I made my way to the Candy Kingdom to look for him. In an alleyway, I begged him to return to me and leave the Princess alone. But he threw me in the dumpster and left me for dead. "His hand reached up towards Finn, shaking, "Stop Ricardio." He wheezed.

Finn slapped his hand away in disgust, "Come on, guys! Gotta save the princess!" Finn yelled as he ran and we followed.

* * *

We burst through the doors of the castle, "Princess Bubblegum!" We all yelled.

"Finn! Jake! Myla!" She screamed from where she was seated, tied up in rope with Ricardio next to her with the broken bottle in his hand.

"You were right all along, Finn! Now I'm going to cut out Princess Bubblegum's heart and make out with it." Ricardio said, smiling evilly.

"Not if I can help it!" Finn yelled, running after him and Jake behind him. I looked over at the Princess, smiling as I walked to her.

"Aren't you gonna help?!" Bubblegum asked surprised.

"Nah, they got this. He's not much to handle which brings me back to how you got tied up in this chair." I said, looking over the rope.

I step away as Ricardio runs back to Princess Bubblegum, holding up the bottle, "One step closer and I'll remove her heart!" He threatened.

"Finn! I feel like a big idiot for doubting you!" Bubblegum apologized, "He was just so engaging! … but his knowledge on planetoids is actually pretty weak."

"Shut your mouth up, Princess!" Ricardio yelled, but to be knocked down by Jake's jowl from the distraction. "I'm gonna smooch her heart! It will be my bride!" He screamed.

"Why don't you marry someone your own size?! Like my foot!" Finn yelled, jumping down from Jake, kicking Ricardio in the face. "And my fist!" He yelled, punching him in the face twice.

"Stop!" Ice King yelled, crawling in from the door, "Stop it! That's my heart, you piece of-"

"Ice King!" Finn said in surprise as he crawled towards Ricardio. I stared, disgust covering my face before turning away. I held up my finger, a small purple flame sprouting from the tip as I slashed through the ropes tied around Princess.

"I feel wonderful! Haha!" Ice King cheered, "And now that I've saved the Princess, she'll marry me and live in my dungeon every day." A hopeful look in his eyes.

"No, she won't!" Finn yelled, helping get the ropes off her.

"Yeah, no, I won't!" Bubblegum agreed.

"Yes you WILL!" Ice King ordered, firing up his ice magic but to have Finn kick him in the face. He rubs his face, flying away out the door, "Well… maybe not today… or tomorrow… but another day! Another-"He knocks his head on the door frame, grunting in pain.

Bubblegum shook her head, "Well anyway, would you all like to come to the dining hall for some spaghetti?" She asked.

Jake and Finn cheered but I smiled, "Sorry, actually I'm gonna sit this one out."

"What? No, you should come." Finn said.

I shook my head, "It's fine really, I'll see you both at home later. See ya." I said, walking away.

I walked through the Cotton Candy forest silently, catching some bits that would fall and plop them in my mouth. I smiled at the flavor as in melted in my mouth quickly. Truthfully, I just wanted to be alone for a moment and thought why not right now? A long walk out at night with nice weather could cheer me up any time. A chill ran down my spine as I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I glanced behind me to see nothing… but I could've sworn I saw a flash of red and black.


End file.
